Star Wars: The Smal Jedi Chronicles
by theodorefan100
Summary: A story of two Jedi struggling to save an unsuspecting planet from destruction by the Imperial Remnant. With OC's, Action, and plenty of good old fashioned Star Wars Fun!
1. Prolouge: The Ambush

A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away...

STAR WARS: THE SMALL JEDI CHRONICLES

10 Years after the defeat of DARTH CADEUS the GALACTIC ALLIANCE is facing civil disputes all over the galaxy. Star Systems continue to send complaints, needs, and threats to the ALLIANCE Leaders on Coruscant. Debates have taken place, disorder and chaos reign everywhere.

The JEDI ORDER has been partially restored to its original numbers of the OLD REPUBLIC. LUKE SKYWALKER, leader of the new JEDI COUNCIL has sent Jedi Knights all over the galaxy, hoping to settle some of the lesser disputes.

Jedi Knight, JAG CORSO and his apprentice KRIE SUUMAR, have been sent to their homeworld MANDALORE, on the OUTER RIM, hoping to settle a dispute the planets governer has called for assistance with, unaware of the ambush that awaits them...

Outer Rim Territories: 200 Parsecs from Mandalore

The cockpit of the X-Wing fighter was always a problem for Krie Suumar. She didn't like enclosed spaces, and a fighter cockpit isn't exactly roomie. She checked her gages and saw there were still 200 parsecs remaining before she would be able to land and exit the ship, she groaned in annoyance.

In the fighter to her right, her master, Jag Corso said, "Patience Krie."

"I know, I know..." Krie began before her master cut her off.

"Don't complain about the trip, or the ride. We have an important mission and must complete it as the Council has instructed," Jag said. The Consular always had a rough time with his apprentice. Being a Guardian, she didnt like diplomacy, only action. These missions were always boring to her. He knew she didn't want to do this, but the council requested that she go to learn, so he brought her.

Krie flipped a few switches and prepared to take a short nap, hoping that some rest would soothe her before they arrived. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Krie was running through a forest on a planet she had never seen before. Beside her was a small animal she had never seen, running at the same pace she was. She used the Force to speed up and the animal mimicked her actions. Before she could question it, she sensed an incoming blaster bolt and ignited her lightsaber, the yellow blade deflecting the bolt back at its owner, a Stormtrooper. She halted herself and prepared for another attack, and sure enough, 3 more shot at her. She deflected the blasts and manged to redirect one at its owner. She quickly dispatched the other two, riasing her saber for the next group...

Krie woke with a start, not understanding what had happened, she moved to transmit to her master but was surprised to her his voice in her headgear, "You just had another premonition, didn't you?"

"Yes Master," Krie replied. She had been having these preminitions for the past 3 days. Not understanding any of them. Before she could dwell on it, her scope picked up incoming ships. Both Jedi quickly exited Hyperspace. The ships that appeared were quickly identified, Imperial T.I.E. Fighters, 12 of them. Behind them, Two Small Star Destroyers. It was an ambush!

"Lock X-Foils in attack position!" Jag shouted.

Both ships switched to attack position and began firing at the enemy fighters. Two fighters crashed into each other after being hit by the Jedi, exploding on impact. The Jedi quickly dispatched another 3 fighters, bringing a total of 5 enemy ships down. With 7 fighters and two Star Destroyers remaining, the Jedi knew there wouldn't be any time to call for assistance. Escape was the mission now.

As Krie shot down another fighter the remaining fighers scattered. The two Jedi sat stunned and confused for a moment, until the first Star Destroyer fired. The two Jedi were barely able to avoid being hit. Turning the ships around they attempted to escape, when a second blast hit both Jedi, sending them spiraling out of control. Both Jedi used the Force to control the ships enough to keep them from crashing into anything, including each other.

As the Star Destroyers fired their 3rd shot, the two Jedi spiraled, one after the other, through a wormhole as it opened up from the plasma blasts colliding. Neither of them knowing where they were going...


	2. My Name Is Dave

Ch.1: "My Name is Dave."

Jag Corso didn't panic, ever. Not when he was trapped on Nal Hutta in that pit of Rancors, or when he had to capture a Wampa that had escaped from the Zoo on Coruscant. He wasn't panicing now, as his X-Wing spiraled out of control, engines fried, careening towards the planet below. This was what he had been prepared for, all those years in the Imperial Fleet, and later, after he was betrayed by his Commanding Officer during the Bombing of Callos, the Rebel Fleet, had taught him many things. But the most important thing of all was that his life didn't just depend on his own piloting skills, but also on the little Astromech Droids that accomponied them.

"R-7!" he called to the little garbage can shaped machine above him, "The stabilizers been fried. See if you can reroute some of the remaining power to it. I want to try to land this thing."

The little droid beeped in a response as it began to crosswire everything within its reach.

Looking to his left, Jag saw Krie's droid doing the same thing. He had taught her well. He grinned at himself as he looked towards the planet. 2/3 of this planet was covered in water, while beautiful white clouds spiraled in the atmosphere. This was a good thing. It meant the planet supported life. But that wouldn't do if they landed in a body of water. The stabilizers needed to come online long enough for him to aim the ship at a body of land on the planet below.

The stabilizer lights turned on in the cockpits control panel, signaling that they were back online, but operating at only 10% of there full power. He hoped it would be enough. He grabbed the controls and began to guide the front end of his ship towards the planets surface, aiming at the edge of a large cluster of land. He sensed Krie beside him and knew her stabilizers were also reactivated. Side by side, the two Jedi plummeted towards the planet.

As the two ships entered the atmosphere, both Jedi went into a meditative state, using the Force to guide the ships in, and keep them from being torn to shreds by gravity. Within two minutes, the X-Wings had managed to break through the atmosphere and were now only meters from the ground, the two Jedi used the Force, pushing straight down at the ground, in an attempt to slow the ships before they landed. It worked, partially. The ships hit hard, but not too hard. The two Jedi were knocked out for several hours...

When he awoke, Jag was confused. Looking around he realized he was in the cockpit of an X-Wing fighter. Without warning, memories of the crash came rushing back to him. He remembered being shot down, Krie and himself spiraling out of control, R7 saving his neck by reactivating the stabilizers, and using the Force to slow themselves down. Reaching out with the Force, he felt Kries prescence only a few meters away, "Good, she made it," he thought to himself. "R7, open the cockpit," he said to the astromech droid. No response was given. He looked through his cockpit, which had fogged while spiraling in the atmosphere, and could make out the torn and ruined shape of R7-F9. He fought back the pain of losing his little metal companion, after all, he and R7 had been through so much, he just couldn't bear the thought of losing his droid. After a few minutes he manually opened the cockpit and stood up, climbing out as he did so.

The planets surface was lush and green, and dusty. It looked like a desert, but a desert that sees more rainfall than most deserts he'd been in, such as the desert world of Tatooine, and it was getting dark, night was coming. But no matter, he had to wake up Krie and evacuate the crash site immediately. There was no telling when or where an Imperial Search Party would come looking for them, or how long it would take. By Jags estimation, they had been asleep for nearly 5 hours. That would have given the Imperials plenty of time to begin preparations to search for the missing Jedi.

He rushed towards the remains of Kries X-Wing and forced the cockpit open. Shaking Krie until she awoke, he helped her out of the cockpit, she placed her hand to her belt to establish that her lightsaber was still there, then the two Jedi ran, heading north.

Roughly 45 minutes passed as the two Jedi ran, keeping their senses on full alert as they used the Force to increase their speed. In only 45 minutes they had covered over 8 kilometers. They reached what was unmistakeably a road, even though it didn't look like any road the two Jedi had ever seen. It was made out of some dry substance that was once gooey, as such, it was rough, not smooth like the roads in their galaxy.

The Jedi felt a sudden prescence of movement coming from the southeast, Imperial Stormtroopers, at least 5, and they were heading straight for the two Jedi. As the Imperial troops moved towards the Jedi, they stopped, pretending everything was alright. It was dark after all, and the two Jedi figured they could get out of this predicament without drawing their weapons.

The leader of the group advanced towards the two Jedi. "Have you two seen any strange machines out here?" he asked, his voice partially distorted through the speaker in his helmet.

"No, nothing sir. Why do you ask?" Krie replied, calmly, even a Jedi Guardian knows that sometimes fighting isn't the best course to take, but they would rather not take that course.

"Well we heard some reports of strange machines, some said they looked like spaceships..." the Trooper began, but before he could say another word, Krie's lightsaber sliced him in two, litterally.

"Krie!" Jag yelled at his apprentice while drawing and igniting his own lightsaber. The Stormtroopers began to fire, their blasters firing bolts of plasma that could wound or kill the Jedi easily, if it weren't for the fact that the plasma blade of a lightsaber repels the shots. The Jedi redirected the blasts back towards their owners, and within minutes, had killed all the troops.

As the sapphire blade of Jags saber returned to its hilt, he turned to face his apprentice. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted.

Her yellow saber blade returned to its hilt as she replied, "That they already knew who we were and that we had no other choice."

He knew she was right, but not completely, "We could have used the Force to influence his mind and send him on his way! But instead of thinking rationally all you felt like doing was cutting him in half!"

"Look master, we don't have time for this!" she responded swiftly. "Maybe what I did wasn't the best solution but right now we need to keep moving or more might come!"

Without saying a word, he motioned for her to follow him, and the two were following the road north. Before long, the two decided to rest, and as they sat by the road, two small lights appeared on the horizon, gradually getting nearer. The two Jedi knew that running from it was no good, so they waited, eventually, a speeder stopped near them. At least, it looked like a speeder, but it had wheels. The engine shut off and a man got out, walked up to the two Jedi and said, "Hey you guys need a lift?"

Krie moved to grab her weapon but Jag stopped her, not sensing any threat from the man and said, "Yes that would be nice, thank you." He got in the front seat next to the man and Krie got in the back, looking sullen. "Where to?" the man asked Jag. "The nearest settlement, to a place where we can find shelter for the night."

"Well you two can stay with me tonight, if you'd like to," the man said in a cheerful voice.

"That would be fine. I am Jag Corso," Jag replied, extending a hand to the man.

"My name is Dave, Dave Seville," said Dave as he took Jags hand and shook it. "I think the kids and Claire will be thrilled to have visitors!"

Krie shook her head as the engine started and the "speeder" moved forward into the night.

**Looks like Dave's gotten himself in over his head again. But how difficult will it be for him to raise 6 chipmunks, and help two Jedi? R&R!**


End file.
